


All The Pretty Little Potions

by seriousoncer



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, Lilith - Freeform, Mild Smut, Potions Accident, Zelda Spellman - Freeform, Zelda Spellman-centric, a little bit of crack maybe??, liquid courage, madamspellman, magical mishap, some things never change, still don't know how to tag though, trigger warning, zelda spellman drinks a potion she is not supposed ot, zelda spellman goes to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousoncer/pseuds/seriousoncer
Summary: “The name. Liquid courage? It’s quite misleading, actually. It merely intensifies our desires, our wants. Encourage us to act on them.”Or, Zelda is summoned to Hell in order to assist Lilith with a certain predicament.(Check TW for chapter 2 before reading.)
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 24
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic was written in forty minutes and is not proofread at all :)) Still, I hope you are able to enjoy it! Thanks for reading, it means the world.
> 
> Thank you to @1TheArtOfLosing1 for being an angel.

Zelda stared at the cluttered desk in front of her and wondered how in the world she had wound up there. Her fingers were mindlessly flipping through ancient scriptures, much older than the ones she had at the mortuary – even the Academy.

Lilith, Mother of Demons, had merely summoned her a few hours after the witching hour. She had no inkling as to why. Zelda had been getting ready for bed, sitting by her vanity and brushing through amber locks as she suddenly found herself being teleported into Lilith’s private chambers in Hell.

“Would you mind telling me why I’m here?” Zelda haughtily asked the queen as she carelessly flicked ashes off her cigarette. She watched as Lilith stopped whatever it is she was doing with a rather large cauldron to glance at her. The glass vials on the nearby table clattering against each other, ever so slightly.

“Because I summoned you.”

Then, she turned back around.

Zelda glared at her. “I understand that,” she began and looked down at her wristwatch. “It is three in the morning. It couldn’t wait until dawn, at least?”

Lilith kept her face stoic but was noticeably annoyed by the never-ending questions. “If I had waited to summon you, your entire coven would be dead by the first sunlight.”

Zelda couldn’t help but balk at her. “ _Pardon_?”

Lilith smirked mischievously, and Zelda quickly realized that the Queen of Hell was trying to be funny.

“I brought you here to assist me with somewhat of a predicament I’m finding myself in.”

That seemed to catch Zelda’s interest. “Oh?”

She walked away from the cauldron, the train of her dress gliding against the floor behind her.

“When I killed and possessed Mary Wardwell,” Lilith started nonchalantly as she stepped forward, directly into Zelda’s personal space. Zelda could feel her pulse quicken at the sudden closeness, and her nose twitched at the familiar, but faint, smell of brimstone.

“I think a part of her resided within my soul.”

That was not what Zelda had expected. _At all_.

“And what does that have to do with me?”

Lilith let out a snicker at Zelda’s blunt and rather rude tone. Zelda inhaled sharply as she felt the air of the chuckle hit her lips. “I’m getting there, Zelda. If you would be so kind as to let me finish.”

Hot embarrassment rose in Zelda’s cheeks at the reprimand. “Go on.”

Lilith’s perfectly shaped eyebrows arched as she continued. “While a part of her remains inside me, I believe a part of me is stuck within her.”

“ _Oh_.”

“And I need you to keep watch and assist if necessary, as I perform a ritual to separate our souls. For good.”

Zelda merely hummed in affirmative. The thought of an intelligent and powerful deity such as Lilith needing _her_ help sent a surge of empowerment through her entire body.

“Why me?”

“Why _not_?”

Zelda found herself unable to argue with that. Coming to think of it, she probably was one of the only people Lilith could turn to with such difficulty.

Lilith shot her a glare. “Don’t let it get to your head.”

Zelda only smirked in return. “Wouldn’t even dream of it.”

The strain of the day's endeavors finally caught up with Zelda, and she let out a great yawn before quickly clamping her hand over her mouth.

And _of course_ , Lilith had to notice.

“Tired, Spellman?” Lilith asked mockingly as she took a seat in her chair by the desk.

“As a matter of fact,” Zelda said but paused to take a drag of her forgotten cigarette. “I am. _Someone_ had the audacity to pull me out of my nighttime regimen to babysit her.”

Lilith’s lip twitched in something Zelda identified as amusement. “I think I should have a potion for _endurance_ if you desire?”

The way Lilith pronounced the word ‘endurance’ had Zelda’s gut-twisting and shivers traveled up her spine. Then, she aimfully pointed her finger at the table of vials in the corner of her chambers. “The blue one with black specks. Should be unscented.”

Deciding that _killing_ the Queen of Hell due to falling asleep while performing a ritual was not going to be the reason for her undoing, Zelda reluctantly strutted towards the vials.

She managed to identify the potion quickly enough and lifted it out of its container to examine.

It looked _blue-ish_ and it seemed like there was a couple of specks in there. She undid the cork and lifted the vial to her nose to take a sniff. Zelda concluded it was as odorless as it could get.

There was a small voice screaming in the back of her mind to double-check, but Zelda was too tired to listen.

“Blue and odorless?” Zelda called back to Lilith as she held it up for her to see.

Lilith, however, kept her eyes on the scriptures in front of her, not even bothering to look up.

_Oh, well._

Elegantly, she brought the vial up to her lips and poured its content into her mouth. Then, she swallowed.

“ _For Satan’s sake_!” The unexpected sound of Lilith’s voice had Zelda spluttering, and for a moment Zelda thought she might be dying. Taking a random potion while in Hell – what the Heaven had she been thinking?

“You specifically told me to take the blue one!” Zelda said exasperatedly as she all but thrust the vial in Lilith’s direction, who in turn, simply walked past her.

“Yes, _this one_.” The vial Lilith was holding was _dark blue_. With _a lot_ of black specks in it. And when Zelda squinted, she could even see a label that read ‘endurance’.

_Oh_.

The panic on her face must have been palpable as Lilith let out a deep laugh. So, _apparently_ , she found the thought of Zelda dying hilarious.

“What was in the one that I drank?”

The shift in Lilith’s demeanor and the intense expression on her face nearly terrified her, as she slithered around Zelda like a predator hunting its prey. “ _Oh_ , only the most powerful potion known to witches. Warlocks desire it more than power.”

Zelda frowned as she tried to place the description. Lilith was being cynical on purpose and it was driving her insane.

Then, Zelda felt Lilith’s hot breath by her ear, her proximity sending sparks throughout her every limb.

She could hear the smirk in Lilith’s voice as she continued. “Women have more of it than they are aware of. It can be _liquified_ in more ways than one. I know you have a particular liking to one of its many forms.”

Suddenly, it dawned upon Zelda. _Of course_.

“ _Liquid courage_ ,” Zelda let out in a barely audible whisper.

She let her eyes fall on Lilith’s face, though they quickly traveled down to the neckline of her dress. It was scandalously low, giving Zelda a full view of her breasts.

Lilith grinned knowingly at her. “ _Hm_. Though, the name is only theatrical.”

Violently, Zelda forced herself to tear her gaze from Lilith’s chest and finally settled on her blue eyes. Her _gorgeous_ blue eyes. “ _Pardon_?”

“The name. Liquid courage? It’s quite misleading, actually. It merely intensifies our _desires_ , our _wants_. Encourage us to act on them.”

Her breathing became heavy as she watched Lilith’s lips in fascination. She could hear the distant sound of Lilith’s voice, but she had stopped paying attention to her words seconds ago.

Then, Zelda lifted her gaze to Lilith’s eyes, not at all prepared for the passionate orbs that met hers.

Lilith licked her lips and arched her eyebrow. “Is there anything _, in particular,_ you would like to do?”

It was as if someone had flipped a switch within her. Zelda clumsily staggered forward, gently grabbing Lilith’s jaw in her palm and kissed her before Lilith had a chance to utter another word.

There was a sharp intake of breath coming from Lilith, but it was quickly muffled by Zelda’s mouth.

The kiss was _so_ gentle - Lilith’s lips were surprisingly soft against her own.

A wave of embarrassment washed over Zelda as she realized Lilith stood completely still. Zelda’s hands fell to her sides in shame and she was just about to pull away.

Then, Lilith started kissing her back.

Heat coiled in Zelda’s stomach like hellfire and stars were sparkling brightly behind closed eyes.

Tilting their mouths hotly together, they deepened the kiss, as Zelda mindlessly flicked the cigarette holder off her finger.

It was _messy_ and _heavy_ , and Zelda found herself loving every second of it. The way Lilith’s tongue brushed over her lips as she greedily grasped at the skirt of her dress made her knees go weak.

Then, Lilith moved away from her lips, leaving tender pecks across Zelda’s jaw before moving down the tendons of her neck. Zelda let out an appreciative moan as teeth scraped across the sensitive skin, flowed by a soothing tongue.

The heat radiating off Lilith’s body was overwhelming, her skin almost too warm to touch.

They hastily stumbled backward in a mess of limbs – the back of Lilith’s thighs suddenly pressed against her desk. Zelda was unsure whether it was the potion she had just ingested or raw sexual frustration, but _something_ gave her strength enough to hoist Lilith up on the desk.

A sudden rush of breath rushed past Lilith’s lips as her body connected with the hard, cold surface. Then, Zelda was zealously kissing her again, and Lilith had to grip the edge of the desk to keep from sliding off.

Lilith bit down on Zelda’s lip, almost hard enough to draw blood.

“ _Oh_ ,” Zelda shakily breathed into Lilith’s mouth. The shock of the bite had forced Zelda to jolt forward, her hips accidentally meeting Lilith’s core in a sharp push.

Lilith’s entire body froze as a guttural moan ripped out of her chest.

The sound of it made Zelda’s mind go blank for a second.

The moan was raspy, very similar to Lilith’s voice – and Zelda might be intoxicated by _everything_ Lilith, but she desperately wanted to hear it again.

Zelda shuddered at the whine that flew past Lilith’s lips as she pulled away from her mouth. As she did, she saw that the queen’s face was completely flushed, and her lips were deliciously kiss swollen.

Lilith’s chest was heaving with every breath as Zelda leaned forward and placed her lips in the valley between her breasts. Deft fingers were working their way underneath Lilith’s skirt and she couldn’t help but hold her breath in anticipation.

Wordlessly, Lilith parted her thighs even further and hiked her knees up around Zelda’s waist. The motion caused Lilith’s dress to ride up, and Zelda nearly perished at the sight of bare skin.

Lilith could feel hands teasing her _everywhere_ and the pleasureful sensations scrambled her mind.

“ _Zelda_ ,” she let out in a breathy moan.

Barely halting her motions, Zelda let out an acknowledging hum.

“ _Touch me_.”

Then, skillful hands were sliding up her thighs and Lilith closed her eyes as she felt nails dig into her skin and a hot mouth leave wet kisses on her chest. Tilting her head to the side, she silently granted Zelda more access to her neck.

Zelda reveled in the shuddering moan that toppled from Lilith’s parted lips as she sucked on her neck and fingers were traveling impossibly higher.

Her brain all but short-circuited as soon Zelda’s fingers came in contact with her underwear.

Lilith rolled her hips, making Zelda’s fingers press harder against her – the moan that left her lips almost made Zelda combust on the spot.

“My Queen—” Lilith _shoved_ Zelda off of her, nearly sending her flying into the chair that stood behind them. Luckily, Zelda managed to find her balance fast enough to keep her grounded.

The minion, who had unknowingly entered into a very _steamy_ encounter, stood there with his jaw on the floor.

“ _What_ , Minion?” Lilith asked irritably as she slid down from the desk, seemingly just as frustrated as Zelda for being interrupted.

The poor creature held out a small box of what looked like ingredients. “What you asked for, My Queen. For your potions.”

“Just put them on the table over there.” She half-heartedly flicked her hand in the direction of the furniture. The minion did as he was told and immediately scurried out of the room.

As the heavy doors closed, Zelda could sense the moment was over.

Lilith was looking at her with an unreadable expression, but something was teetering underneath the surface. She almost looked… _coy_?

“ _So_ ,” Zelda pensively started. “That was _quite_ the potion.”

Lilith turned toward her with a small chuckle and a growing grin on her face. “So, it would seem.”

Zelda began to walk away from her. “I should return to the mortuary to prepare for the separation of your souls. Just summon me in the morning.”

Lilith nodded appreciatively. “That’s probably wise.”

As Zelda sauntered past the table with the vials, she picked up the one she had the _pleasure_ of drinking.

Letting out a small laugh, Zelda put it down and looked back at the queen. Her eyes grazed up and down Lilith’s body, shamelessly checking her out.

Fingers still playing with the vial, Zelda smirked. “I might even come back for another taste.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If this goes wrong,” Lilith continued as she rounded her desk to stand in front of the witch, "both Mary and I could die. I do hope you’re aware of that?”
> 
> Zelda rolled her eyes but couldn’t quite ignore how her pulse had sped up at the queen’s proximity. “I know I’m prepared. There. Happy?”
> 
> Lilith looked Zelda up and down, before all but sneering at her. “Ecstatic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I decided to add another chapter to this story. Although, it can be slightly intense and brutal for some people, so please keep that in mind before reading.
> 
> TW: knife, blood.
> 
> Thank you to @1TheArtOfLosing1 for being an angel.

“Were you able to read up?” Lilith questioned casually, keeping her gaze firmly planted on the vials in front of her, expertly measuring the liquids. Her demeanor was somewhat cold and abrasive, compared to the last time they had met, which was not even five hours ago.

Zelda harshly flicked her cigarette, though careful not to hit the carpet. “Yes. I believe I’m well-prepared.”

At that, Lilith’s head snapped up in outrage, almost dropping whatever she was holding in her hand. “You _believe_?”

The disbelief in Lilith’s voice was palpable, and Zelda couldn’t help but smirk a little.

“If this goes wrong,” Lilith continued as she rounded her desk to stand in front of the witch. “ _Both_ Mary and I could die. I do hope you’re aware of that?”

Zelda rolled her eyes but couldn’t quite ignore how her pulse had sped up at the queen’s proximity. “I _know_ I’m prepared. _There_. Happy?”

Lilith looked Zelda up and down, before all but sneering at her. “ _Ecstatic_.”

So, _maybe_ there was a little more malignant tension in the queen’s chambers this time around. Zelda’s hand had been between Lilith’s thighs mere hours ago, and just the memory of her lips on her was enough to make her shudder.

“Am I correct to assume you’re well-rested?”

Now, Lilith certainly had to know that witches didn’t need much sleep, considering she was a witch herself. Though, Zelda quickly decided there were a place and time for her excellent use of sarcasm. In conclusion - it would be best to bite her tongue.

“I am.”

“Great.”

Lilith smirked as her hand shot down and retrieved an ancient scripture. Zelda couldn’t help but let out a small exhale at the determined and slightly frightening look on Lilith’s face.

“Let’s get started then.”

* * *

“ _Stab you_? Are you insane?”

Lilith rolled her eyes at Zelda’s hysterics. The witch was currently pacing the floor, looking at the dagger in her hand with great displeasure.

“It’s purely ceremonial. It won’t kill me.”

Zelda let out a huff of humorless laughter as she continued to walk aimlessly around the chambers, ashes scattering everywhere from her forgotten cigarette. “Oh, that makes me feel so much better about _maiming_ you.”

Upon reading the scriptures, the pair had found a section regarding how the caster of the spell had to quite literally stab themselves in order for the trapped soul to travel back to its actual body. The process would be exhausting and extensive - and possibly brutal – for both women.

But especially Zelda.

Zelda wasn’t immortal per se - she had been gifted several lifetimes’ worth of longevity by the Dark Lord for her loyalty and devoutness. However, if the ritual were to get out of hand, Zelda could die. Both of them could. And then there was the stabbing.

And _that_ put Zelda on edge.

“I’m afraid you have no other choice, Zelda.”

Lilith seemed quite determined, and Zelda _did_ agree to help her, no matter what. “ _Fine_.”

“After you’ve stabbed me,” Zelda winced a little. “You take my blood and put it into the bowl over there. I’ll do the rest. If I call your name, you will need to assist me, as we discussed earlier.”

“Alright.”

“You need to be quick about it, though. Time is truly of the essence here.”

Nerves were coiling like barbed wire in her stomach. Zelda wasn’t sure if the fact that Lilith didn’t appear scared _at all_ impressed her or terrified her.

Being a powerful deity obviously had its perks.

Then, sudden darkness surrounded them. It almost felt like all happiness had been sucked out of the air. The small flickering of candlelight was the only thing that illuminated throughout the room. A chill traveled up Zelda’s spine as she heard Lilith’s quiet voice muttering a spell from where she was kneeling on the floor.

“ _Quarum duae, Tenebris Dominus, pares._ _Qui ea faciunt_!»

Zelda had never seen such a passionate incantation before, and the overwhelming intensity of the atmosphere around her brought tears to her eyes. Her hand gripped the knife in its palm tighter as Zelda realized it would be time soon.

Lilith stood up from her kneeling position on shaky legs, the weight of the spell heavy on her shoulders. But still, she kept going.

“ _Quarum duae, Tenebris Dominus, pares._ _Qui ea faciunt_!»

Stepping a little closer, so that Zelda was within reach of Lilith, she lifted the blade behind her head and prepared herself.

“ _Now_ , Zelda!”

Immediately, Zelda took the plunge and drove the knife into Lilith’s back with as much power she could possibly muster. A gut-wrenching scream of agony ripped itself out of the queen’s chest at the impact, the pure ferocity of it almost making Zelda feel sick to her stomach.

At once, she pulled the blade out, watching in astonishment as blue liquid spread down Lilith’s pale skin. Suddenly, Zelda remembered that she had to act fast.

Then, Zelda’s hands were awkwardly rubbing against Lilith’s wound, her face grimacing at the small whimpers that came as a result of the action. Obviously, it was an excruciatingly painful ritual, to which Zelda had been completely oblivious – Lilith hadn’t disclosed how excruciating it would be for her.

The small bowl was finally full, Lilith’s celestial blood teetering along the edges.

“It’s full,” Zelda let Lilith know, and quietly observed as the queen dragged herself off of the floor and toward Zelda. She _would_ have met her halfway, but swiftly decided against it, knowing it would only hurt Lilith’s pride, more than it already was.

Now, Zelda only had to oversee the remaining parts of the ritual - only stepping in when asked. She watched as Lilith used her own blood to continue her incantation, her focus so powerful and undeterred that the wound on her back seemed long forgotten.

Then, a strong wind occurred, rustling through every scripture and every article of clothing in sight before quieting down entirely.

Complete silence ensued.

“Is it done?” Zelda whispered carefully, not wanting to interrupt the ritual, but also too curios to help herself.

Lilith let out an exasperated sigh. “ _Yes_.”

Zelda watched as the deity sank to the floor in utter exhaustion, the toll on her human form was unfathomable. Wringing her hands together at the waist, Zelda was uncertain of what she should do next.

She hesitated, but only for a moment. “Do you want me to leave?”

“ _No_.”

Zelda frowned. “What do you need me to do?”

Lilith tried to hoist herself up from the floor, but her arms gave out, making her fall down again. She sighed in utter defeat. “I need you to get me into the bed.”

Zelda blinked at her.

“Don’t make me say it aga—”

That seemed to spur Zelda on, as she hurried over to the queen and reached out her hands for Lilith to take. Blue eyes shot open the second cold fingers winded through her own.

“Alright, I’ll try to pull you up now,” Zelda stated, as she cautiously started to lift the queen off of the floor. It felt rather odd to touch Lilith this time around, finding it _strange_ without a potion coursing through her veins.

Not a _bad_ strange, either. Just different.

As Zelda pulled, a sudden gasp of shock left Lilith’s lips as pain spread through her shoulders and down her spine. Swallowing her cries down, Lilith managed to get to her feet, and the second she was standing upright, a warm hand slid around her waist.

The kind touch was a rather foreign feeling, though Lilith was grateful for it when she started to stagger sideways mere seconds later.

“Just lean on me.” Zelda could feel Lilith straining to stay upright, using every bit of strength she had left. “Put your arm around me, too.”

Lilith hated to admit it, but she was in too much pain to keep her pride and dignity intact. So, she did as she was told while taking deep breaths. Zelda’s unwavering patience surprised her but the sharp pain spreading from her back didn’t let her focus on it for too long.

Everything around her was spinning and tilting, making her hold on to Zelda even tighter.

“I won’t drop you, Lilith.”

Lilith gritted her teeth together. “You better not.”

They finally made it to the bed. “Come on, Lilith. You can do it.”

“And you can _shut up_ ,” Lilith said bitterly, but fiercely clutched Zelda’s arm as she tried to take one last step. Zelda rolled her eyes at Lilith’s utter inability to respond to positive reinforcement. Though, she had a nagging feeling that Lilith secretly appreciated it.

“ _Careful_ ,” Zelda hissed as she helped Lilith take a seat at the edge of the bed. “You just performed one of the most challenging spells known to witches. I’m not about to let you die while getting into bed.”

Lilith promptly ignored her and laid down on her stomach as gently as possible. Zelda looked at her and frowned as she saw blood still trickling down her spine and onto the sheets. Her stomach tightened uncomfortably.

Having no other choice, Zelda was left standing there, simply watching Lilith. She had done her part and knew that she could easily leave if she wanted to. But _something_ was stopping her from doing just that.

Then, Zelda saw a solitary tear swelling beneath thick eyelashes and she quickly realized what was keeping her.

With a sigh, Zelda sat down at the edge of the bed by Lilith’s hip. Her hand reached out to inspect the wound on her back.

It looked _gruesome_.

The fabric of her dress had gotten caught in the edges of the wound, making it stick together.

“Do you want me to put some healing ointment on it?” Zelda asked carefully, drawing back to make eye contact with Lilith.

The queen’s eyes fluttered shut, making the tear finally fall down, and nodded dejectedly.

Zelda got to her feet instantly and walked over to the vials she had assessed earlier that day. A shudder ran through her body as she saw a rather familiar potion. Shoving those thoughts aside, she ran her head over the vials, looking for the healing ointment.

Just as Zelda was about to ask Lilith which one it was, her trust in herself having been demolished to basically nothing, the deity spoke up. “The red jar with gold embellishing.”

There was only one red jar, so Zelda figured she couldn’t go wrong.

Once again, Zelda sat down at the edge of the bed, right next to Lilith. She reached out to carefully touch Lilith’s arm and was surprised when she didn’t flinch.

“Are you okay?” Zelda whispered gently as she saw Lilith wipe underneath her eye, not even bothering to hide it.

Lilith bit her lip and tiredly shook her head.

Not really sure what to do, Zelda settled for rubbing slow and soothing circles on Lilith’s arm with her thumb. She used to do the same thing for Sabrina or Ambrose – just a tender swipe of her thumb that calmed them down whenever they would feel upset.

Zelda had no idea what else to do, so she could only hope it would have a similar effect on Lilith.

She didn’t seem to mind. Quite contrary.

As Zelda sat there, her eyes grazed over the wound once more. The edges of it were dark and jagged from the small but effective blade, and Zelda could feel remorse eating at her.

Lilith just laid there, and Zelda couldn’t help but notice how small the queen was – not because she was injured, but because her usual arrogance and superiority had simply vanished.

For the first time, Zelda was forced to realize how utterly and painfully _human_ Lilith actually was.

Zelda vehemently tried to blink her tears away, but still continued to rub her thumb over Lilith’s arm. “Should I apply the ointment now?”

There was a small pause, and Zelda could tell Lilith was mustering up the energy to answer.

“Yes,” she finally replied, her voice trembling over the small word. The timidness of the usually stoic woman made Zelda’s heart clench.

“Alright.” Zelda decided to not make a fuss about it, and just get right to it. There was no reason to let Lilith suffer more than she already was, at Zelda’s hand.

Her hand quivered as she scooped up some ointment with her fingers. It left a slight tingly sensation on Zelda’s skin, the magic already there before she even had said an incantation.

Carefully, she brought her hand up to Lilith’s back, keeping her gaze glued to the woman to make sure she was okay. She inched closer, and seeing as there was no objection from Lilith, she started applying the ointment.

As she did, Lilith drew in a sharp hiss, her shoulder automatically flinching away from Zelda’s touch.

Zelda knew she had to push through, they both did, in order for Lilith to recover. Clenching her jaw, Zelda forced herself to continue the application, though tears were welling in her eyes at the horrible sounds coming from Lilith’s mouth.

When Zelda was done, Lilith let out something that resembled a relieved sigh, before turning her head away from Zelda – and Zelda couldn’t blame her one bit.

Putting the jar on the small table adjacent to the bed, Zelda contemplated her next move. She wondered if maybe it was time for her to leave. Lilith’s breathing was starting to even out, and Zelda couldn’t imagine the queen would appreciate falling asleep with some common witch staring at her back.

As she was about to stand up and leave, a brash noise sounded from the grand hall, just outside the chamber doors. Zelda didn’t think too much of it until her eyes fell upon Lilith.

Her entire body had frozen still, her calm breathing was now almost non-existent. “Lilith?” The queen was either ignoring her or too upset to answer. “ _Lilith_. Do you need me to leave?”

“No.” The word was said flatly and totally free of embarrassment. It made Zelda feel this odd urge to reach out and stroke her unruly hair, her arm - _anything_. She almost had to put her hands between her own knees to stop herself from doing so.

Not for the first time, Zelda was not quite certain what to do.

Suddenly, Lilith spoke up.

“Nobody seems to quite understand, do they?” Her voice was chillingly calm and low.

Zelda frowned and kept her eyes on the back of Lilith’s head. “Understand what?”

Lilith’s lithe frame shook with humorless chuckle. The hollow sound of it was utterly heart-wrenching, and that reoccurring urge to comfort her gnawed at Zelda, but still, she couldn’t quite seem to let herself do it.

“What the constant feeling of utter _loneliness_ —" Zelda felt her eyes sting at the small crack in Lilith’s voice. “— does to a person. Even the strongest of us.”

It was as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice-cold water all over her.

Oblivious to Zelda’s reaction, Lilith kept on. “Even though I’m the queen, I feel like the queen of _nothing_. Have you ever had that feeling when you’re in a room full of people and everybody is laughing at some joke you don’t understand? And no one is willing to help you understand it either.”

Zelda watched as a fist clenched the sheets beneath it and Lilith dragged it closer to her face, in what looked like a search for comfort.

  
“A room full of people, yet you’re standing there all by yourself,” Zelda added gently. Lilith slowly nodded her head. “I do understand how that feels, you know.”

Lilith craned her neck a little and looked to Zelda in the corner of her eye. “Oh?”

She took a deep breath and fiddled with the hem of her dress. “Hilda has Cerberus, Ambrose has Prudence, and even Sabrina has her conquest of the week.”

Zelda noticed Lilith’s lip twitch at the dig toward Sabrina. “Are you feeling alone, Zelda?”

“Being alone never really bothered me,” Zelda started with a sad smile on her lips as she continued playing with her dress, although lifting her eyes to gaze upon Lilith’s back. “Feeling _lonely,_ however, is a pain I have dealt with my entire life.”

The earnest tone of Zelda’s words had Lilith turning around to face her again, still positioned on her stomach. Her expression was clouded but teetering along the edges was some kind of newfound respect for Zelda.

Something inside Zelda swelled at the reaction and she was surprised to find that she didn’t feel ashamed, whatsoever.

Whenever Zelda would share her deepest thoughts and emotions, which rarely ever occurred, she would feel this grand wave of shame wash over her, but now – all she felt was _relief_.

Lilith licked her lips nervously before clearing her throat. “Sometimes I imagine myself walking around in a dark room, and there is someone standing by the light switch laughing at me while I run into the walls, desperately trying to find my way out into the light without getting hurt. Sometimes that person is someone I’d rather forget. But sometimes it’s _me_.”

Zelda blinked at the confession and felt her throat close up. Lilith had managed to express what Zelda had been feeling for the longest time. “You feel like you’re standing in your own way?”

Lilith nodded. “ _Occasionally_. Do you ever get that?”

“Yes,” Zelda said simply. “I do get that.”

Then, Zelda unexpectedly rose to her feet and circled around to the other side of the bed. She pulled the sheets back and sat down with her back against the pillows. Her hand shot down and removed her heels, the sound of them hitting the floor echoed throughout the chamber.

Lilith hurriedly turned her head so that she was facing Zelda, her eyes wide in disbelief. “What are you doing?”

Zelda merely shrugged and put the sheet over her legs. “Getting comfortable.”

“In _my_ bed?”

“So it would seem. Do you have a problem with that?”

Lilith blinked. “No. Not at all.”

Tiredness was seeping through her body as the healing ointment was starting to take effect. Her eyelids were getting heavier and her limbs became boneless. Right beside her, Zelda had already grabbed the book that was placed on the nightstand, currently nose deep into the first few pages.

The sound of Zelda’s even breathing was slowly lulling Lilith to sleep. And just before she fell asleep, Lilith swore she could feel a gentle and tentative hand stroke her hair.

That night, for the first time ever, Lilith dreamt of nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave kudos and comments - like always, they're totally addicting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, and please feel free to leave a comment or kudos - it's like crack y'all


End file.
